


For the Cookies

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Bellamy gets locked out of his house when cookies are baking and Clarke aka his Crush with a capital C is the only one who has a spare key.





	For the Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Bellamy was panicking. He had gone outside to check the mail, and he had gotten locked the hell out. And there were cookies baking. He was gonna have to actually talk to his neighbor. Infuriating, gorgeous, stubborn, Clarke.

He was freezing as well, so he quickly made his way to Clarke’s door, ringing the doorbell before he could change his mind. 

He heard giggling from inside, and then Clarke, her hair haphazardly piled on top of her head and an old sweatshirt sliding off her shoulder.

“Hey, uh, I locked myself out of the house. I’d wait for my sister to get here, but I’m freezing-” He nodded down towards his blue henley, which he was only now realizing had gotten a bit tight over the years. “-and I have cookies in the oven and I don’t want them to burn. I gave you a spare key, right?”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, you did. Come on in. Don’t mind Raven. She’s an annoying ho.” Clarke said this so casually it surprised Bellamy.

He stammered as he walked in, following Clarke into her kitchen, barely noticing the sly glances and winks Raven sent Clarke’s way. But he noticed them. Especially as she slipped out the door.

“Uh...what is she doing?” Bellamy said, referring to Raven. Clarke audibly groaned, continuing her search threw drawers for his keys.

“I’m sorry about her. Here are your keys.” Clarke put his keys in his palm, letting her hand linger for a moment too long. She blushed.

“Thanks, Princess,” Bellamy smiled, not knowing what was off today. Usually, she would be snapping and annoyed, but today she was...off. “Is something wrong?”   
“What? No,” Clarke replied quickly. “You should go. Your sister will be here soon.”

Bellamy took a chance and stepped forward, resting his hand lightly on Clarke’s arm. “Clarke?”

Clarke looked at him, something in her eyes. “I...um...Raven thinks I have a stupid crush on you. It just...I don’t know. The thought made me feel a little awkward.”

Bellamy blinked in surprise. “Oh. I...do you? Have a crush on me?”

Clarke’s blush flourished under the light of Bellamy’s words, and she didn’t answer, which was really all the confirmation Bellamy needed. 

He headed towards the door, and, just before he left, he said, “You should come over for lunch sometimes. You can taste the cookies you wasted some of your precious time for.”


End file.
